peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Joyner
Simon Joyner (born 1971) is a singer-songwriter from Omaha, Nebraska, United States. Considered by some to be the forefather of the burgeoning Omaha music scene, he has profoundly influenced the music of Bright Eyes. Joyner also collaborated with John Darnielle, of The Mountain Goats, and Beck listed Joyner in his top 10 albums when asked by Rolling Stone. He is also famous for the so called "Peel Incident," when famous British DJ John Peel played his album The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll from beginning to end on air. Joyner is named after Paul Simon ... (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel John played Simon's first cassette LP, Umbilical Chords, in 1992 and he quickly became a Peel favourite, a fact not lost on Simon himself: "I don't think English bands get as much airplay as they should. I've been fortunate in that Mr. John Peel seems to like what I do enough to play my music on his program. I'm not aware of any other airplay in the UK." http://www.weeblackskelf.co.uk/simonjoyner/index.php?page=Casino+Souls+Interview The so-called "Peel Incident" mentioned above apparently involved the DJ playing Joyner's 1994 'The Cowardly Traveller' album in full on one of his programmes. As recalled by the musician: "I was being interviewed by these different reporters from Germany and the Netherlands, and they would talk about ‘The Peel Incident,’ asking how it’s changed my career. I didn’t know what they were talking about. They said, ‘Don’t you know? He played your record on his show from beginning to end?’ I was blown away. Peel had only done that once in his show’s 30 years." ('Simon Joyner Pays His Toll', Tim McMahan) Available playlists on this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive suggest this took place on one of Peel's international shows rather than his domestic BBC Radio One programme. Simon first came to the UK in 1996 and finally recorded a session for John's show - see below. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recording date not known. First broadcast: 25 May 1996. No known repeats. *Milk / Born Of Longing / Hood / Hotter Than Satan's Heels 2. Recorded and live on 17 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank). *Sad Woman / Four Birds / The Rain Asked for a Holiday / The Only Living Boy in Ohama Other Shows Played The listing below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is likely to be incomplete. Please add any further details if known. ;1993 *06 August 1993: Folk Song For Sara (CD-Room Temperature) One Hour *07 August 1993: The Shortest Distance Between Two Points In A Straight Line (CD – Room Temperature) One Hour Records *13 August 1993: Hallelujah (CD-Room Temperature)' (One Hour) *14 August 1993 (BFBS): Folk Song For Sarah (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *14 August 1993 (BFBS): Godzilla (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *21 August 1993 (BFBS): Hallelujah (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *21 August 1993: Ghettoblaster (CD-Room Temperature) One Hour *03 September 1993 (BFBS): Godzilla (album - Room Temperature) One Hour *04 September 1993: Ruby’s Slippers (CD - Room Temperature) One Hour Records *17 September 1993 (BFBS): The Pseudonym Song (album - Room Temperature) One Hour *18 September 1993: Petri-Dish (CD Room Temperature) One Hour Records OH-006 *24 September 1993 (BFBS): Petri Dish (album - Room Temperature) One Hour *25 September 1993: Grapefruit (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 ;1994 *15 July 1994: Burn Rubber (Split 7 inch - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! *23 July 1994: Fluoride' (7" Split Single (with Mountain Goats) - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs *30 July 1994 (BFBS): Fluoride (split 7" EP with Mountain Goats - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! (John thinks Simon Joyner should be better known than he is and he should get him in for a session but then quips that that's a passport to oblivion for most people) *30 July 1994: Burn Rubber (Split 7 inch - Why You All So Thief?) Sing Eunuchs! *02 August 1994 (BBC World Service): Flouride (split 7" with Mountain Goats - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Burn Rubber (split 7" with Mountain Goats - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! *09 August 1994 (BBC World Service): Burn Rubber (split 7" with Mountain Goats - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! *24 September 1994: Montgomery (LP-The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing, Eunuchs! *30 September 1994 (BFBS): Montgomery (LP-The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing, Eunuchs! *08 October 1994 (BFBS): August (Die She Must) (album - The Cowardly Traveller) Sing, Eunuchs! eunuch 14 *14 October 1994: I Went To Our Lady Of Perpetual Healing (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! *15 October 1994 (BFBS): Target (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! *22 October 1994 (BFBS): I Went To Our Lady Of Perpetual Healing (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! *28 October 1994 (BBC World Service): Montgomery (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! ;1995 *27 May 1995 (BFBS): Don't Begrudge A Man His Funeral (2xCD-Fast Forward) Brinkman *18 August 1995: Sorrow Floats (Compilation CD-Our Salvation Is In Hand) Theme Park ;1996 *20 January 1996 (BFBS): Alabaster (LP-Heaven's Gate) Sing, Eunuchs! *26 January 1996: Three Well-Aimed Arrows (album - Heaven's Gate) Brinkman *28 January 1996 (BFBS): Three Well-Aimed Arrows (LP-Heaven's Gate) Sing, Eunuchs! *23 March 1996 (BFBS): 'Prometheus (LP-Heaven's Gate)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) ;1997 * 19 January 1997: Robin Hood (v/a 7" - Songs From A Room) Sing, Eunuchs! *04 February 1997 (BBC World Service): Robin Hood (v/a 7" - Songs From A Room) Sing, Eunuchs! EUNUCH 23 *17 March 1997 (BFBS): Robin Hood (Compilation 7"-Songs From A Room) Sing, Eunuchs! *08 May 1997: I Wrote A Song About The Ocean (album - Songs For The New Year) Sing, Eunuchs!, Shrimper *15 May 1997: Parachute (CD - Songs For the New Year) Sing, Eunuchs!, Shrimper *16 May 1997 (BFBS): I Wrote A Song About The Ocean (LP-Songs For The New Year) Sing, Eunuchs! *29 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Parachute (LP-Songs For The New Year)' (Sing, Eunuchs!/Shrimper) ;1998 *18 February 1998: One For The Catholic Girls (7" Single) Wurlitzer Jukebox *10 March 1998: One For The Catholic Girls (7" Single) Wurlitzer Jukebox *08 November 1998 (BFBS): Christine (12"-The Christine EP) Secretly Canadian *10 December 1998: Ballad In The Past (2CD - Yesterday, Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! *13 December 1998 (BFBS): Cold Outside Your Window, Mama (2xCD-Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! *16 December 1998: Cold Outside Your Window Mama (2CD - Yesterday, Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! ;1999 * January 1999 (FSK): Don't Miss Your Lover (2xCD - Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! *24 January 1999 (BFBS): Don't Miss Your Lover (2xCD-Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! *20 February 1999 (BFBS): Amen (2xCD-Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! *02 December 1999: The Lousy Dance (CD-The Lousy Dance) Truckstop *09 December 1999 (Radio Eins): The Lousy Dance (CD-The Lousy Dance) Truckstop *20 December 1999 (BFBS): When She Drops Her Veil (LP-The Lousy Dance)' (Atavistic / Truckstop) (JP: “Simon occasionally comes over and does gigs in Europe, and the last time he was over for a festival in Holland or Belgium, I forget which, we tried to get him in to do some stuff for my programmes here in Britain, and the promoter of the festival wouldn't let him do it, which is rather irritating, 'cos you'd have thought he might have drawn a bit of attention to the wretched festival, but Simon was disappointed and we were too. But we will try again.”) *December 1999 (FSK): When She Drops Her Veil (CD - The Lousy Dance) Atavistic *27 December 1999 (BFBS): It Will Never Be This Way Again (CD-The Lousy Dance) Atavistic / Truck Stop ;2000s *06 January 2000: When She Drops Her Veil (CD-The Lousy Dance) Truckstop *09 January 2000 (BFBS): Long, Dark Night (CD-The Lousy Dance) Atavistic *14 January 2001 (BFBS): 'Flowers On Her Birthday (7"-The Motorcycle Accident)' (Roomtone) *January 2001 (FSK): Flower On Her Birthday (7" - The Motorcycle Accident) Roomtone *15 May 2001: Hotel Suite (LP – Hotel Lives) Truckstop *02 January 2002: My Town (5x7” box – To Almost No One) Wee Black Skelf *08 January 2002: Casey's Last Ride (Wee Black Skelf) ;Other *Peel Out In The States: Folk Song For Sara (CD-Room Temperature) One Hour *Peel's Classic Mistakes: Ghetto Blaster (CD-Room Temperature) One Hour External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Mooo Category:Artists